1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to illumination devices, and more specifically to an illumination device for illuminating a flag during the hours of darkness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a custom universal to this country to display a flag only from sunrise to sunset on buildings and on stationary flagstaffs in the open. However, according to a law passed by Congress, U.S. Code Title 4, Chapter I, Section 6(a), when a patriotic effect is desired, the flag may be displayed 24 hours a day, but only if properly illuminated during the hours of darkness.
Various illuminating devices for use in conjunction with flags and flag poles have been proposed and used for many years, at least as early as 1918, where an illuminating device is shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,256,232 to Howard. In this patent, a hollow pole is provided with a plurality of openings that are covered by a lens closing each opening. Bulbs are provided within the hollow pole and arranged so as to be aligned with the lenses so that light rays may be projected through the openings in lenses onto the flag. Reflectors are shown used behind the bulbs to enhance the amount of light reflected in the direction of the flag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,022 to Kray, a socket is attached to the top of a flagstaff. A battery is provided at the lower end of the staff for selectively electrifying the bulb, which is generally arranged above the flag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,234 to Raguse, a flagpole is shown, in which a series of incandescent lamps are provided at the top of a flagpole, and are connected to suitable electrical source. These lamps are permanently mounted on the flagpole and are activated by a suitable switch. By providing a plurality of angularly spaced lamps, the flag can rotate in a horizontal plane and be illuminated in all positions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,447 to Sutphen, a metallic flagpole is formed of tubular sections. However, a section adjacent to the flag is made from a translucent or transparent material so that the light generated by fluorescent tubes or incandescent lamps can illuminate a flag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,975 to Meyer a flagpole light is disclosed in which a lamp fixture,is mounted at the top of the flagpole and is tapered so that light generated within the fixture is reflected downwardly in the direction of the flag.
A fixed light at the based of the flagpole is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,001 to Murdoch, which can be suitably turned on and off by a switch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,226 to Fast lamps producing significant amounts of ultraviolet light are used to illuminate commercial flags advertising products and/or establishments. These flags contain ultraviolet light fluorescent material that is illuminated by the ultraviolet light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,100 to Schmitt discloses a device for illuminating display flags. Here, an internally lighted flag mast reflects light externally using reflective materials. When it becomes dark, a photosensor automatically activates a light source for illuminating the flag.
The U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0193804 to Schroeder seeks to illuminate a flag so that it may be displayed 24 hours a day. This is done by mounting a light source immediately adjacent to the flag that directs light towards the flag through a transparent portion of the flag-mounting pole, similar to the concept disclosed in Sutphen '447.
In view of the above, it is evident that flagpole lighting devices have been proposed for some time. In most of these patents, however, the light source is integrally and permanently formed with and is part of the flagpole itself. Of course, separate lamps spaced from the light source, such as in Fast '226, have also been proposed. However, by mounting the bulbs at a distance from the flag pole, more powerful light sources are required to illuminate the flag or the illumination is reduced, and the light sources are on the ground, where they can be dangerous obstacles to pedestrians.
In none of the prior art that has been uncovered is there any teaching of a lighting kit that can be selectively attached to and/or removed from an existing flagpole and mounted relatively closely to the position of the flag so that its light intensity may be maintained at a desired level.